Godess Chosen
by Green Rider of Texas
Summary: Kathleen was never popular. But when Brian, the most popular guy in school, sticks up for her, they become friends. All the while trying to surive in the magical realm of Tortall. Where the Goddess Shakith has her eyes on them.
1. the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Tamora Pierce's Characters or ideas. Alas, I am just a follower. Enjoy my version of the lives of her characters.  
Kathleen is just like me except ten times prettier. Please no flames. For it's my first TP fic.  
  
Goddess Chosen  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
"Kathleen, Your such a freak! You don't even try to hide." Kyla Froundun taunted the girl cringing in the back of the classroom. "your so ugly that nobody even wants to talk to you!" her voice making the Kathleen cringe in her corner. Everyday they taunted her. She was pretty, with her black her and blue eyes. However, she was different. She was not a cheerleader, or a tomboy. "You're so bookish." Kyla provoked. "Why don't you just go away and leave in peace!" Kathleen begged. Her skinny form shaking with dread and rage. Silver streaks on her pale cheeks revealed that she was crying. Kyla laughed at the pathetic form in front of her. Kathleen wasn't just different, she was the type that preferred to stay inside and read. Therefore, it was fun to join in with her fellow cheerleaders and torment her. All of the sudden, someone spoke up. "Enough! Isn't bad enough that you pick on her for being different? She just like everyone else here, except she's prettier than you!" everyone looked around, trying to find the person who had just insulted Kyla. It was Brian Krypen, the hottest, coolest, and smartest guy in school. Everybody looked shocked. Nobody ever stood up to Brian Krypen. He was captain of the football team and the heartthrob of the entire school. Kyla glared at him, and he glared back. Kyla cringed and backed off, her cronies followed. Brian headed for the crying girl in the corner, eyeing the crowd as if he was daring anyone to stop him. No one did, they just watched. As he reached Kathleen, she cringed exspecting to be hit. Kathleen waited for the blow. When it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes. Brian just smiled, trying to make her smile too. "It's ok. No one will hurt you anymore. What is your name?" He asked cautiously, lest she became frightened. "It's Kathleen... are you going to hit me?" she asked timidly. "No! Why would I? I just want to be friends. I'm Brian." He said. Shaking his head slightly when his friend Justin Cozened tried to approach. "Ok. We're friends." Kathleen uttered to Brian alone. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and an unusually tall woman was standing in front of Kathleen and Brian. She was abnormally beautiful with bright intelligent blue eyes and sleek light brown hair, the color of creamy coffee. Her lips were red like cherries and her skin was flawless.  
"My children come. For you do not belong here." The woman announced. "I am the goddess Shakith and you are to follow me." Answering Brian's unvoiced question. "Come." She said, and all faded away. 


	2. Explaination and Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Tamora Pierce's Characters or ideas. Alas, I am just a follower. Enjoy my version of the lives of her characters.  
Kathleen is just like me except ten times prettier. Please no flames. For it's my first TP fic.  
  
Goddess Chosen  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations and Tea  
  
Kathleen blinked at the sudden light that had invaded her dream. She was somewhere with lots of forest. Definitely not in Texas anymore, Kathleen thought as she looked up at the beautiful skyline. "Oh good your up!" a tall young man exclaimed when he saw her fluttering eyelashes. When Kathleen saw him she muttered, "I must be dreaming. You look just like Nealen of Queenscove."  
"That's because I am Nealen of Queenscove. Your in Tortall." Neal replied. Kathleen's head swam. Her heart pounded in her ears and she fainted.  
When Kathleen woke, again she thought that she heard Brian's voice. It was saying, "If she does not recover, your head is mine. She has been through more than anyone I know has. And when I finally got the courage to stand up for-"Brian stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her eyes flutter open. "O God, Kat your ok! I was so worried about you! He did not hurt you did he. If he did than I will have his head..." his voice trailed off when Kat laughed. "I'm ok, Brian. I just fainted. I thought that the guy said that were in Tortall." All of the sudden somebody that Kat did not recognize came into view. He was tall and muscular, with coal black hair and blue eyes. If Kat did not know better, she would swear it was King Jonathan the IV. "Hello Kathleen. I am Jonathan; the King of the country that you said was impossible to be at. You have some explaining to do, Little Missy." The King said with a grave seriousness that made Kat think for a minute before answering. When she did answer, she noticed that a cup a tea was in front her. "It's a long story, and I can't rightfully tell you. Maybe Brian knows more I don't know." After saying that, she countined with her answer. She took a long sip of tea, waiting for someone to fill the silence. Finally, after about a minute of undisturbed silence, Brian spoke up, "I don't know anymore than you do, Kat. However, I know that were stuck in this mythical realm. From what I have read, King Jonathan is a nice guy, if you do not get on his bad side. Remember what he did to the stormwings?" Kat shuttered. She remembered it wasn't long ago that she had read the books. In fact she had them in her Back pack that was in the corner of the room. "What books? You better show me what you mean." The King said. And Kat went to get the books.  
  
Authors note: the charaters are going to change. Tell me how, you decide!  
Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!! 


End file.
